


the kraken among snakes

by orphan_account



Series: rare pair galore [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Rare Pairings, that rare, there's literally only one fic for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What Theon deserved: a life in Dorne, close to the sea, getting pampered by a prince and his paramour.





	the kraken among snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblewrapstargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rough trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255665) by [bubblewrapstargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl). 



> What Theon deserved: a life in Dorne, close to the sea, getting pampered by a prince and his paramour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets and no shame.


End file.
